John and Dave ParaCompetition Read if you wish!
by informativeVisonary
Summary: I promised my friend i would upload an RP fanfic for her birthday in October. But NOW i have finished, and we are happy to upload it! Also, Dave and John are adopted by the Doctor and Chell, and are Mel's brothers in a sort. Rated T for minor language.


**Uhh..Hi. This is My first Homestuck Oneshot thing. I know i have other stories to upkeep, but they can wait, for this one is a gift, a very LATE gift i might add. I was supposed to make an RP fanfic for my friend Rylee in October, and we gave up. But now, arguing over who gets John in out Rp, we have finished. This is just some competition to see who gets John, I'll annoounce out winner at the END. Two are from me, two are from her. I will credit Rylee at hers. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>My mini-John audition thing 1.<span>_**

John glanced at his feet. Mel was below him, tying his shoes. For some odd reason he couldn't remeber how. Dave was across the room, talking to The Doctor, whom was critisizing his "shades" yet again. John smirked, there little "family" was weird beyond belief, but" hey, can't pick your family." he thought.

_**I am fullyaware this isnt even a pragraph, it looked longer on skype.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rylee's mini-John audition thing 1<em>**

John sat on his bed, Admiring the posters of the greatest movies that ever existed. It was a shame that nobody else shared his passion for them. He glanced over ot the window. It was bright and sunny. The golden waves of sunshine crept up on him. He shut the shades as he got ready for the greatest thing that ever existed. He was about to play a prank. The best prank. The most greatest, more amazing, most well thought out prank ever. he pushed his glasses up close to his eyes to prevent that from sliding off his nose. Oh yes, This was going to be great.

**_After this one, we decided that we both should do different ones about the prank. Mine is next._**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>My mini-John audition thing 2<span>**_

A thud was heard downstairs. Dave was home. John laughed slightly, then slid undereath his bed. Knowing Dave, he would grab a Mountain Dew out of the fridge, throw his bckpack in his closet, and make his way up the stairs to "Chill in his room and make sweet jams" Whatever the hell that ment. The metal stairs creaked along with the floor, and John did a silent snicker. He had planned this for weeks, pinpoint the EXACT time Mel, Chell, and The Doctor wouldn't be home. Now, Dave would fall victim to his glorious handiwork.

Suddenly, a large thud and clank sounded, like a bucket hitting sunglasses, and an angry Dave to scream "EGBERT! IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!". John broke out laughing yet again, a jokesters grin plastered upon his face. A brown, sticky, and fuming Dave stepped into his room seconds later, dripping the brown substance. "Egbert, you suck." He said, his voice barelt audible due to his anger. With that, Johns adoptive brother, and best friend, slammed his bedroom door and retreated to his own.

**_This one i am extremely proud of. Rylee's is next, if you haven't gotten a hold of the system. Hers is different, after us agreeing trying the same topic would be stupid. Hers is brilliantly written, and John is much younger. In the ones above, Dave and John were around the age of my OC, Mel, whom i 13/14._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rylee' mini-John audition thing 2 (she titled it <span>_****The Smell o_f_****_ Fear)_**

The ball was gone. Under the bed it had wandered. John gawked as it slid away into total darkness. He knew what he had to do, It was 1998, and everything, according to John, was terrifiying. He was the exact oposite of Dave. And now, the worst of worsts did take place. His favorite toy (Well, at this age, every toy was his favorite, But that wasn't the point, the point is that it is now under the bed and now John needed to retrieve it.) was sucked into the dark abyss that the most horrible of horribles were born from. He readied himself and made his way under his bed. He shivered, seeing nothing but dark shapes.

He opened his mouth to cry out, But then a horrible thought struck him like a piece of plywood. If he called out for help, He'd wake up the monsters that allegedy residen under there. He couldn't give out now. His skin curled into little goose-bumps as a crawled further, quivering as he bumped his way through unknown objects. He felt something tickling his hand. He looked down and saw the most horrible and terrible and awful and scary of all creatures on the Ant. And now it was trying to eat him. He shrieked and contorted his body in some strange way so he ended up facing where he had came, he fought his way through the forgotten items which were pushed under there for storage. Kicking and Yelling, he made his way out of the scariest most horrible place he had ever seen. He brought himself to his feet, and realized all was lost.

_**You like it? We both worked hard on them, and John and Dave are our favorite characters. Oh, and Rylee won John in our para-competition. We hope you enjoyed it! BEST WISHES!**_


End file.
